


Eternal Guardian

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Bittersweet, Devotion, F/F, International Women's Day, Loyalty, Married to the Job, Unrequited Love, being a Senshi aint easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Even when her memories slept, deep down she'd always known. She made her choice, and nothing would turn her away from it.





	Eternal Guardian

She killed her one true love when she was thirteen. It was the last time she would ever cry for true love, for when Sailor Venus awakened she remembered. Danburite's final words were meant to be a curse, but in truth he'd known all along. _You will always choose duty, you will always choose her, and you will never be able to love._

It had always been Princess Serenity. Even when she'd sought Kunzite's love, she knew she could never fully give herself to him, just as he could never choose her over Endymion. _You and I are the same, Sailor Venus. To give our hearts to another would be taking a part of it away from the ones we swore it to._ He'd kissed her hand and they'd gone their separate ways, she back to her princess's side.

Aino Minako fell in love easily. A kind word from a handsome face could have her spinning in circles, fantasizing, humming love songs as she skipped down the street. It never ended well; he had a girlfriend, he wasn't interested in her, he turned out to be a monster in disguise. Regardless, Sailor Venus would surface to break her heart. _He's not for you, remember?_

The others remarked on how quickly Minkao got over her heartbreak, and she laughed it off. _Too many guys, too little time!_ she'd say, but the truth was, it was easy to get over some boy when you'd been in love with someone who was off-limits since the beginning of time. Serenity belonged with Endymion, end of story; their love was forbidden, but could easily be resolved by a peace treaty between Earth and the Moon.

But a Guardian was not supposed to develop feelings for her liege. It was unethical, defied the social barriers set in place. Besides, what if it didn't work out? You'd be protecting the one who broke your heart or vice versa, feelings would complicate a simple arrangement.

Sailor Venus knew very well, and kept her feelings tucked close to her heart. Princess Serenity would never be hers, but Venus would love and protect her with her very life nonetheless. It was enough to simply be close to her, to have these feelings. To know that even as a soldier, her heart was still capable of such strong emotion.

What was a silly crush on some boy compared to the love she'd held for a thousand years and more? The prospect of spending her life with a man compared to the duty she'd pledged herself to long ago?

It was no curse. Danburite had thought he would sting her with those last words, but all he'd done was confirm what had slept in her memories, in her heart until that moment.

She'd made her decision, and she would never turn her back on it.


End file.
